Harry Potter and the Hidden Tower
by rockkaby1
Summary: Harry commits an unspeakable crime, to cover the darkest of secrets. His life and the lives of others will never be the same, but will his secret remain undiscovered?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Harry wiped his hands from the bloodred mess. Lightheaded and nauseous, he rose from the floor, now seeping with red, and quietly exited the room, locking the door, and descended down the stone steps.

Ron was lying on his four-poster bed when he heard Harry walk in to the room. He watched Harry slip into bed.

"Where were you? Please tell me that you didn't do what I just think you did."

Harry didn't answer.

Ron felt ashamed. It wasn't worth all this. He didn't like this new Harry. Darker, more violent, and more secretive than he ever was before; Ron didn't know what he ever liked about him.

The night went by quietly. But the both of them never caught a minute's sleep.

Morning brought a relief. At the Gryffindor table, Neville was being teased because of the new nose piercing that he received at the last Hogsmeade trip. "You know, this whole punk thing, it's supposed to be really big, I swear! I think its really cool!" he persisted." I'm thinking of getting a lip ring next. What do you think?"

But then the conversation focused on Ron and his hair. He prided his lustrous red locks, now that it was long and flowing. Ron had claimed it was natural, a rare gift given to very few people. But he was caught using Ginny's "Miracle Witch Shampoo". Fred and George claimed he was turning into a girl.

Harry seemed to be enjoying himself at breakfast. He seemed more of his old nature. He even joined in with the other Gryffindors throwing spoonfuls of his cereal at Ron's precious hair. The entire hall was in good spirits, despite the dreary day.

No one noticed one person's absence.

Dumbledore tapped his glass with his spoon. "Students at Hogwarts, I am glad that you seem to be enjoying yourselves this year. I would like to remind you that we are about half way done with the school year. And because of the School Board of Wizardry's decision, there will be midterm exam."

Ron groaned.

"That means, there is much studying to do! No more planting of Wizzling-Gum-Drop-looking dung in the teachers lounge. Or spying in the Professors Bathroom."

The Weasely twins giggled.

"Or three hour highlight-and-perm sessions in the Hogsmeade beauty salon."

Ron went red and stared down at his bacon.

"It is time to study people! It's time to get our ding-diggity-dong thang down. I'd be damned if those Beauxbaton frogs got a better education rating then our school!"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Er. Study. That is all I have to say." Dumbledore sat down.

After breakfast had ended, Ron and Harry went to their first class of the day, Transfiguration with McGonagall. The last night's incident was cautiously avoided from conversation, and Harry and Ron seemed more interested in the upcoming midterm. Professor McGonagall told the class to quiet down. She was intent on finding out who was missing from the class, since there was an empty desk and Neville was left without a partner. "Where is Hermione?" she asked, puzzled.

"We didn't see her at the House Chamber, nor at breakfast," said Lavender.

Ron watched as Harry's faced tensed, and looked down.


	2. Chapter 2 Hermione

Chapter 2

Harry cleared his throat. "She could be in the hospital wing, professor."

McGonagall looked down at Harry, curious. "You mean you don't know where she is?" Harry looked down and interested himself with a loose thread on his robe.

"She didn't tell us anything, professor." Ron mumbled meekly; he turned to wonder intently at a stray piece of hair.

McGonagall paused a moment, as if about to say something, but changed her mind. "Very well. Parvati go check the dorm and the hospital wing, if you please. And do not detour to fix your hair. It looks fine."

Parvati blushed and hurried out of the room, clutching a brush. (which seemed to go unnoticed)

Once she had gone, Harry and Ron spent their class staring inattentively into space; avoiding eye contact with eachother. After class Harry rushed out of the room, determined to avoid speaking with Ron. Ron, however, caught up quicky.

"Where is she?" Ron whispered. His face looked strained and pale.

"In a tower." Harry said flatly, and presumed to hurry into their next class, double potions. With the Slytherins.


End file.
